The Many Misfortunate Lives of Bianca DiAngelo
by The Queen of AWKWARD27
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR SON! Sister story to The Many Misfortunate Lives of Nico DiAngelo but doesn't really matter what order you read them in. When Bianca chooses to be reborn, she leaves behind her little brother to get a new beginning. Read about the two lives Bianca lives before she reunites with Nico again. T for POSSIBLE swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep. Finally updating. That's me. Anywhos, I decided to go for the sister story, hopefully have more detail and maybe make a cover for both of them. Oh well.**

**I don't own PJO**

**\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\**

Bianca POV

I stood (or floated? The dead just sort of walk but like 6 inches above the ground) next to the River Tithe waiting for Nico. I stared down at the ground guilty about the choices I've made in life. And the ones I was making in death. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, I thought as I saw Nico walk up to me. I took a deep breath and before I could hesitate I spat it out.

"Nico, I'm going to be reborn." Six words. Just those six words were all it took for Nico to hate me all over again. I hardened my face so it showed none of the reluctance that swirled through my head. If I showed that I was unsure, he'd convince me to stay. And I knew I couldn't stay.

Because every minute I've spent in Elysium since my death, I knew I deserved none of it. I had succeeded in saving my friends, and indirectly, camp, but I miserably failed the one person who means the most to me. I failed the innocent little Mythomagic player. I failed the only family I ever had. I failed my little brother. I was supposed to look out for him, but I left instead.

"What? Why?" He said. Nico had shock written all over his face along with sadness. But they were replaced with anger. I felt guilty for leaving him in such a cruel world. But then again, I am the one who made it cruel for him. The hate that he had for The Hunters and Percy and Artemis (which I convinced her to ignore) and quests and Camp and everyone in it was all because of me. All it took was one selfish act to take away the innocent gleam in his eyes and replace it with something dark and cold and harsh.

"Nico, I want to do this. I know I haven't been the perfect sister, but I just didn't want any more worries holding me down." I pretty much begged him. But I knew how he would answer me. How that hate he one had for me would return with a vengeance.

"So that's all I am to you? Just a troublesome burden you can't seem to shake off?" Nico hissed, "Well, how do you think I felt? You're DEAD! All my family is dead! How much of a burden do you think that is to me!"

It truly would've hurt less if he had stabbed me with a rusty blade. Nico had tears falling down his cheeks as he screamed at me. It only made my resolve stronger. I was leaving.

"I told you, I'm going, Nico, and there's nothing you could do! You're not a child anymore. I thought you could handle this, but I guess not." I spat out sternly. I was mad at Nico for not understanding the burden of all my mistakes I was forced to carry all this time. And if I didn't get reborn, for all eternity I would have to bear the load of forever being a failure as an older sister. To Nico, that was all I was. The one who could never truly fulfill the duty of a big sister. But in my next life, I will. I will make everyone proud in the end. Maybe even Father would recognize my existence if I did enough good with my next lives.

Nico's face hardened in anger and disgust as he looked at me, "You know what Bianca? You're selfish! All you think about is how you want to do this and that and leave me. If you want to leave me, Why didn't you just say so?"

Why is he making this so hard? I'm doing this for him. For the possibility that another life will give me another chance to do an inkling of good. I sighed as I looked down.

You're right, Nico. I guess that's my fatal flaw. I go out and do what I want, and leave the rest behind. But I want this, Nico. A fresh start. A clean slate. A new beginning. I'm sorry, but I hope you'll understand someday." I told him with finality. Nico turned around and started to walk away.

I turned back to the rushing river. I took a deep breath before jumping inside.

If there was any one thing I regreted most in my entire 3 lives, it would be that I gave up my last chance I'd ever get to tell my little brother that I loved him.

**Okie Dokie. This chapter was pretty crappy to tell you the truth…oh well. Later ones would have much more detail.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, school just ended for me a little while ago so taking my finals and stuff were pretty hectic. And Im updating on my e-reader right now, so the spelling and grammer might be a little off... I don't own PJO **

**\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\ **

Bianca POV

In my second life, I was Kaitlyn Murphy. I had frizzy brown hair and dark brown eyes. I was pretty quiet and labeled a loner, though I never had a problem with that. People left me alone. I left them alone. But there was exactly one person who never caught the hints. He was arrogant and obnoxious and annoying and made me want to rip my hair out at times. Tyler Altman was my worst enemy and best friend. I still don't get how we became best friends.

Maybe it was the time that we got paired up in Chef's Ed (I wanted to become a pasty chef and he wanted to open up his own restaraunt) and we had a Flour War. Maybe it was when we put really hot hot sauce in the head cheerleaders salad dressing and replaced her water with vinegar. Or maybe it was the time that we made a bet to see who could eat the most cereal (I won that one, but he still denies it). All I know is that one day I went from hating his guts to becoming best friends.

That was when we were in Eighth grade.

We stood friends until the day I died. It was a typical day. I got up at 6:10 am, leaving me around fifty mintues to get ready. I stomped down the hallway to the bathroom where my little sister was doing gods know what in there. I waited outside the bathroom for exactly nine minutes before my paience started to wear thin.

"Jeez, Bridget, you've been in the bathroom for half an hour! I'm gonna miss the bus!" I yelled while banging on the door. Yes, I was serious. This sixth grader gets up at around five thirty to spend half an hour in the bathroom, and she doesn't even shower in the mornings!

Bridget barged out of the bathroom five minutes later, killing the extra cushion of time I had to get ready. The bus came to my house at six fourty seven. After putting on a navy blue tank top, bleached jean shorts and black converse on, I ran to the kitchen. It was six forty five.

I crammed two waffles into my mouth (without syrup, cramming that in your mouth would make a huge mess...) as I grabbed my bookbag from my room and sprinted down my ridiculously long drive way. The bus was literally closing the doors as I ran up to meet it. I still had half a waffle sticking out of my mouth and my bookbag was wide open. I swallowed the rest of my breakfast as I took my ussual seat next to Tyler.

"Wow, have I ever told you that you make almost missing the bus look atractive?" He said sarcasticly.

"At least three times," I replied. Running late to the bus wasn't uncommon for me. Thanks to my little diva of a sister. The bus ride went by quickly with both of us talking and laughing. We stepped off the bus at seven twenty one, as we do every morning.

"See you later," I told Tyler. We had different homerooms, so we used different hallways we deemed most efficient for getting to homeroom without being late. He just waved over his shoulder. I turned towards the staircase I used everyday. I dodged the mobs of people going up and down the staircase.

After nearly falling down the staircase twice, I walked into my little personal hell. Ms. Alecdo's Math class, room 201. Tyler and I called her Alecto behind her back (as in the Fury). The Fury was sitting on her swiveling chair, staring at all of us She was staring at us just daring anyone of us to say a word. No one did.

After morning anouncments, the rest of the period passed by painfully slow. I sat through the forty minutes wondering if I could slit my throat with a protracter. Ms. Alecto would probably be able to... The bell rung, releasing me from that cruel form of torture.

I turned away from the mob of people and went down the Dead Hallway. Creepy, Right? We called it that because that's where the elevator and teacher's lounges were. There were no classrooms, so the hallway was barely used. There were about ten people walking down it.

I kept walking as I saw someone at the end of the hallway with his hands in his pockets. When I got closer I saw the outline of a gun in the pocket of his hoodie. I didn't really know the guy. I knew he was bullied by some popular kids. But...if he was planning to shoot up the school... He pullled the gun out of his pocket. I was only feet away as he went to raise it up at someone. I couldn't let him shoot anyone. So I did the stupidest, yet most herioc, thing that came to my mind.

"What the fu-Get off!" He yelled at me. I tried to pry the gun from his hands. People were screaming and fled out of the hallway. I heard a girl call the police from her cellphone. I struggled to keep the gun pointed upwards so no one would get hurt. He pulled the trigger, which made me lose my grip on the gun. He took advantage of that and aimed it at me. I didn't have time to scream when he pulled the trigger again.

It hit my stomach and I fell to the ground. I saw police cars pulling up outside the window. They would take about a minute to get inside. They would be too late for me. I was losing a lot of blood and no one was in the hallway.

The guy with the gun was about to run to the main hallway, where he could kill the most people. Only one thought went through my head as I grabbed his ankle, dragging him to the ground with me. I was going to die. But I could keep other people from dying too. He cursed loudly as his gun slid out of his hands down the hallway.

Black dots danced in my vision as I sent my fist into his face. I felt his nose crack at the force of my blow. He yelled profanities at me as he kicked me off him and got his gun again. He continued to run down the hallway.

"No..." I croaked. I thought of all the people he could kill, all because I was too weak. I stood lying on the ground as he ran straight to the end of the hall. Straight into the cops that showed up.

There were three at each end of the hall, all aiming his head. He dropped the gun at their order and put his hands up where they were handcuffed. I guessed somone had thought ahead and called an ambulence too, thinking ahead as I was lifted onto a strecher. I wasn't aware of the raging pain where I was shot as everything faded to a foggy black, then to nothingness.

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

I was dead. Again. That was all that went through my head as I began to wait in line for a second time. Kaitlyn Murphy was dead. The wait was tedious to say the least. I heard the monotone

"Next" of one of the judges who decide whether you go to Elysium, The Fields of Punishment or The Fields of Asphodel. The line was crawling forward and within an hour there were so many people behind me that I could barely see the end of it. More people just kept popping up in line. Another two or three hours later, I was next.

"I remember you!" The judge on the right said.

"You're Hade's daughter... Bianca DiAngelo, right?" Said the judge on the left.

"Wasn't very long, was it?" The judge in the middle snorted.

"Nope," I said. This was kinda weird...just shrugging off death like it was just normal. People in the Underworld talk about death like kids in Elementary school would talk about losing a tooth.

"Alright, enough chit chat," the judge to the left said.

"Stopped a school shooting. That's enough for Elysium," the judge to the right said.

"Elusium for you, NEXT!" The judge in the middle said, dismissing me. I took my time walking over to the River Tithe. I looked down at the foggy grayish colored water. I jumped into the water and got swept away again.

**~\~\~\~\~\~\~\ **

**Ugh...updating on phones and tablets and iPods and sttiff is a lot harder than it looks... but at least i updated. Okie Dokie. Review!**


End file.
